wakfufandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Predefinição:ItemWrap/doc
Itembox passthrough inputs ;name: the item's name. This defaults to the article's name. IMPORTANT If you do not give the name of an ItemWrap a value and this item is of type Pet Food, it will not show up in the list of all pet foods. ;level: Level of the item ;id: the item's id number ;conditions: any conditions needed to use the item (ex: profession level or wakfu/stasis req) ;type: Category or type of the item. ;rarity: default is "common" (Gray)(the template will be set at common if none of the other inputs are entried), "unusual" (White), "rare" (Green), "mythical" (Orange), "legendary" (Yellow), "relic" (Purple), "epic" (Pink), "PLAYER-VERSUS-PLAYER COMBAT" (Blue) . It is also possible to enter the color values ("orange", etc) if you don't remember the rarity name. ;border: The border color or type. Only current input is pink/kwismas. ;description: In game description or flavor text of the Resource/Item. ;equipbonus: The bonus given for equipping the item. ;useeffect: The bonus/action given for using this item ;range: The item range (in case of weapons) ;attack: The primary effect of a weapon (Ex: -24 HP ) ;critical: The critical effect of the weapon ;apcost: The AP cost of using the weapon ;capacity: The number of items a bag or display window can hold. ;set: The equipment set the item is part of (if any) ;key: The dungeon or door the key opens. ;pplock: The amount of party prospecting needed to drop a item. ;trade: If the item can be traded or not. The default is that the item can be traded (no input needed), is the item cannot be traded, the no value can be inserted. If it is unknown, you may enter ?' for neither information to appear. ;price: If the item is available in the boutique, you can add the price in ogrines. Intro ;intro: Short text to introduce the item if it is really needed. These pets eat ... ;petfood''x: the ''x''th food that this item eats. It is assumed that this item is of type 'Pet' and it eats at least 1 type of food. Further foods may be added with petfood1...7. These foods will also appear on the pet's wikipage under the '''Feeding header. Gather/Craft Profession ;proftype: declared whether this item is gathered, or crafted (gathering professions have some craft recipes). ;prof: The profession needed to acquire this item. This is also used to decide whether to display the Crafting table, or the Gathering table. ;proflvl: the level requirement for crafting/gathering. For crafting, this is the value where it is crafted 100%, not when it is first possible to craft it. ;extend: This can be used to reduce or extend the width of the window to fix specific item pages. The default value (in pixels) is 320. Gather ;source: the source the item is gathered from. ;c: indicates if a trapper resource is for the corpse (any value will work) Craft ;ing''x'': the x''th ingredient... at least 1 ingredient is assumed, further ingredients may be added with ing2..6 ;ing''x''q: the quantity of each ingredient required. ing2q...6q Obtaining ;obtainedby: If an item is obtained on a special way, other than being dropped or given by an in-game party, this can be described with this parameter. (for example pets that can be obtained from the ogrines store or from certain events) Dropped By ;dropby: indicates what drops this item. Rewarded By ;giver: indicates where this item is gained from. Challenges, subscriber gifts, chests etc. Complete template usage Customizing your pet ;petdye''x: (Optional) the x''th pet dye. petdye1 is the default pet dye that pets come with. For example a Dragoone (Pet)'s default pet dye is pink (Dragoone of the Roses. Further pet dyes may be added with petdye2..5. ;petaccessory''x: (Optional) the ''x''th pet accessory. Pet accessories may be added wih petaccessory1..5 Categoria:Documentação de predefinição